1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling array with a housing receiving built-in electrical components and with an air conditioning arrangement, which is connected with a heat source of the built-in electrical components via a coolant-conducting inflow line and an outflow line, wherein several component inlet lines branch off the inflow line and several component outflow lines branch off the outflow line, at least one component inlet line and at least one component outflow line is assigned to a built-in electrical component, and an inlet line and a return flow line branch off the air conditioning arrangement and are connected to the inflow line and the outflow line.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A cooling arrangement is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,746. With this known structure the individual lines, which the connection with the air conditioning device and the consumers, for example the built-in electrical components which are to be cooled, represent a complete system which is designed for a clearly defined number of built-in components. It is thus not possible to change the structure of the cooling arrangement in a simple manner and to reduce and/or increase the number of built-in components.
For obtaining a flexible cooling arrangement, according to this invention the connectors are formed by coupling devices, and the coupling connections are embodied as couplings which can be separated or joined in a dripless manner. The inflow lines and/or the outflow line each is embodied as a rigid profiled leg and forms a guide channel for the coolant, for example water.
The built-in electrical components can be individually connected or disconnected by the coupling devices, without not interfering with the remaining circulation of the other built-in components in the cooling arrangement. Also, the inflow and/or outflow lines embodied as rigid profiled legs with guide phases for the coolant can easily be embedded in the switchgear cabinet and are available as connecting options for built-in electrical components over the entire height of the switchgear cabinet.
The inflow and the outflow lines are connected with an air conditioning arrangement, which can be an installation operating in accordance with an evaporation principle.
The component inlet and outflow lines have coupling elements at their ends, which can be joined with correspondingly designed counter-coupling elements to form coupling connections.